


Pieces（续）

by MonMothma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMothma/pseuds/MonMothma





	Pieces（续）

1.

「2013年6月7日

昨夜，一只蝴蝶亲吻了我。」

 

 

2.

金智秀站在街口，昏黄的街灯把她的影子拉得很长。她定定地立在那里，和自己的影子沉默对峙，过了许久后没来由地叹了口气。呼出的热气在寒冷的空气里凝结成白色的雾，很快消失不见。

 

不紧不慢的脚步声逐渐靠近，声音在寂静的街道上显得有些突兀。金智秀转过头，看见男孩双手揣在羽绒服的兜里缓步向她走来。她怔了一下，记起他颈间围着自己亲手织的围巾，于是露出了一丝温和的笑容。

 

高大清秀的男生快走了几步，来到金智秀的面前。他有一双温柔又清澈的眼睛，和干燥温暖的手掌。他帮智秀拉紧了敞开的牛角扣大衣，整理好她方才因奔跑而微微歪掉的绒线帽，最后反手牵住了她，同她一起向前走。

 

金智秀犹豫了一下，轻轻地抽出了右手，挽住他的手臂。男孩垂下他干净的眉眼。

 

他们沉默着往前走。金智秀低头看着脚下的路面砖，她放宽了步伐，跳过所有红色的砖块，让每一步都落在绿色的砖块上，就像每个人孩童时期都玩过的那样。男孩无可奈何地笑，顺着她调整了自己的步子。

 

金智秀安静地玩了一会，又开始感到无聊。她把头贴到了男孩的臂上，眼神放空地看着空荡荡的马路。人行道上零星几片干枯的叶子被人踩的粉碎，路中央的交通线白得刺眼。她看见街对面的橱窗里映出两个人依偎而行的身影，怔怔地盯了一会儿后撇过头去。

 

「爸爸和阿姨听说你来我们家过年真的很开心。他们一直想见见你。」

 

金智秀的声音又低又平静。她专注地看着脚下的地面，又试图踩住自己的影子。但伴随着脚步的交替，留在脚下的只有灰尘。她尝试了几次，发现想要留下影子的唯一条件是停下脚步。于是她放弃了这个游戏，偏过头看向男孩。

 

「明年我们可以一起去你家过年。」

 

她认真地说。男孩转过头来，正对上她的眼睛。恍惚间男孩回想起第一次在校园里见到金智秀的场景。那时她和朋友说笑着从他的身边经过，无意中回头两个人的对视，阳光下她那双带着微微笑意的眼睛从此烙印在他的心里。后来直到他告白，两人开始交往到现在，四年多的时间里，她的眼里却只有淡淡的温柔。

 

不是他渴望带给她的，那种热烈而单纯的快乐。

 

两人片刻的对视后金智秀首先移开了目光，她垂下头拨弄了下散在肩上的发丝。男孩露出一丝苦笑。他攥紧手掌，掌心在冬夜里变得冰凉，僵硬的手指掐着手心，最后还是无力地松开。很多时候人们总是无能为力，面对一个爱而不得的人是其中最难的一种情形。

 

「是么。」他呵出一口气，温声回应。

 

金智秀突然放开了他的胳膊，走到了绿化带旁。她踏上草地边的矮砖，像走平衡木一样张开双臂摇摇晃晃，向前走了一段之后才想起了什么似的，笑着回头对男孩补充道。

 

「别担心——他们人很好，一定会喜欢你的。」

 

「——Lisa也会喜欢你的。」

 

后面一句她用轻到缥缈的声音说出来，说完后眨眨眼睛，试图露出确信的微笑。月光和灯光静静流淌在金智秀的身上，一半清冷一半柔和。他歪头直直地看着她，她笑容里的牵强和迟疑他看得一丝不漏，疼痛感狠狠戳穿了他的心脏。他停下了脚步，定定地看着脚下被街灯拉长的影子。

 

「智秀，我……有话要和你说。」

 

 

3.

「2014年2月1日

两个人之间的距离开始变得暧昧模糊，一定不会是一个人的错。

不断靠近的那个人不过是情难自已，由着事情发展到这种地步的另一个人才是罪无可恕。」

 

 

4.

「所以——你们最后就这样分手了？」

 

金智妮绕到吧台后给自己调了一杯金汤力，又倒了半杯威士忌从桌面上滑到金智秀的面前。入行第二年，金智妮首次参与了一场小型时装秀的策划。顺利结束后，今天整个team包场，大家携伴来到party上，酒吧里热闹非凡。金智秀不喜欢这样的场合，但为了智妮还是过来象征性地冒充对方的伴侣。这次show对于渴望在时尚业大展身手的智妮来说毕竟是件大事，作为朋友金智秀由衷为她感到开心。

 

「嗯。」金智秀简短地回答，她由着金智妮挽着自己的手臂，两人避开玩得正嗨的其他人，走到了露台上。时尚业的同性伴侣并不少见，反而要是独身的话倒可能引来不少搭讪。金智妮虽然不是单身，但朴彩英不在身边，只好抓金智秀来充数。两个人表现得亲密，溜出去旁人也只当是情侣间密语，没人过来打扰。

 

「他母亲生病了，他辞了工作准备回家。」到了露台上她才继续说起。夜风吹在金智秀的脸上，吹散了一抹似是而非的酒意，她的眼睛恢复了清明。「他是个善良的人。而且交往毕竟是两个人的事情，事到如今我也没有资格强求。」

 

金智妮抿了口酒轻轻摇头。金智秀只擅长对自己狠心，却总是害怕伤害到别人。可世界上善良的人那么多，谁又是真的刻意在互相伤害呢？人活在这个世界上总是身不由己啊。

 

「那也不该在这种时候提出来——这让你怎么办？伯父伯母会怎么想？」

 

金智秀知道智妮是为自己担心。她笑了笑，没有回话。两个人静静地吹风喝酒，好一会儿之后金智秀才喃喃开口。

 

「我……其实很对不起他。」

 

那天男孩在说出原委之后金智秀毫不犹豫地提出了陪他一同照顾母亲。反正早在决定交往的时候，她就已经下定了放弃自己未来的决心。欺骗别人已经足够抱歉了，她愿意做任何事去补偿，也能够承担一切责任，这是她的觉悟。

 

事情原本能够这样完美地解决。但男孩只是沉默着轻轻抱住了她，像抱住一件易碎的心爱的物品。高高大大的，有着宽阔胸膛和可靠肩膀的大男孩，在月光下痛苦地皱着眉头，眼睛里流露出那么纯粹那么软弱的悲伤。

 

「智秀啊，我知道你心里总在想着别的人……哪怕是为了我，请去见他吧，不要这样折磨自己了……否则我太不甘心了……」

 

男孩压抑的沙哑嗓音和落寞离开的背影在空旷绵延的街道无限拉长。金智秀静默着伫立了很久后轻声嗤笑自己。

 

呵，结果又被温柔的人保护了。她难过极了，却哭不出来，只是厌恶这样的自己，厌恶到想要呕吐。

 

真是没用的家伙啊。

 

金智秀一口吞下杯里剩下的烈酒。微醺的时候记忆里家乡夏日的片段涌了上来，她曾躲避了很久，却总是毫无招架之力地沉溺的那些记忆。温煦灿烂的阳光穿过她的指缝洒落在白色校服上，骑单车载她穿过盛开的紫荆花林的那人纤瘦但可靠的后背。柠檬草的香气填满了整个夏天，从女孩的衣服，发梢，从她的身体里逸散出来，包围了金智秀。

 

朦朦胧胧悄悄萌生的情愫，究竟是毫无察觉，还是宁愿永远装作不知道，享受那份独宠呢？金智秀抱住自己的手臂，指甲狠狠地掐进了肉里。回忆越美好就越提醒她有多憎恶过去的那个自己——是装睡的自己，是若无其事地笑着的自己，是被对方纯净的爱意灼伤的，那个害怕地后退的，懦弱的、自私的自己。

 

是不能和她在一起的，名为「姐姐」的自己。

 

她把头垂到胸口，止不住地呜咽。金智妮叹了口气，温柔地取出她捏在手里的酒杯，另一只手环住了她的肩膀轻拍着。金智妮看向城市的远方，夜晚霓虹灯光闪耀着，遮盖了漫天星光。她还记得学生时代金智秀多么热爱这片星空，最后却麻木地从事着不相干的职业。这里同她们出生长大的那片土地相去甚远，如金智秀这样的人只能和这座城市互相忍耐，互相消磨。

 

金智妮心疼地搂紧了好友，让她像个孩子一样靠在自己的肩上哭泣。抚着她颤抖的后背，金智妮怜惜又责备地轻声叹息。

 

「说到底，你不过是一直在惩罚自己罢了。」

 

金智秀咬紧牙关，逼着自己吞回所有眼泪。她的额角浮现出淡淡的青筋，喉头梗得厉害。这不是惩罚，只是自己活该。

 

不是没有隐约地察觉，而是刻意地不去直视她动人的爱意。哪怕在明确地知道了对方的心意之后，仍旧装作若无其事亲密度过了那个夏天。可那个燥热的午后，无休止的蝉鸣和风声里，她趴在窗台上昏昏欲睡，挺拔好看的孩子敲开了她的窗户。那双修长有力的手捏开山竹，递到她的面前。

 

半梦半醒中最原始的渴望膨胀生长，褪下「思考」用来欺骗自我的遮羞布。她怔怔看着水果甜蜜的汁液从「妹妹」骨节分明的手指上纠缠流淌，她线条明晰的小臂和微微隆起的胸部，颈侧一滴汗簌地滑落，冲进衣衫下的世界。那一瞬间她感到秘密被戳穿的堂皇与不堪——

 

是对她的欲念横流。

 

 

5.

「2016年3月27日

人类的感情会浓烈到不可抗拒的地步吗？」

 

 

6.

烧烤摊的电扇网罩上系着的红色布条随着扇叶吱嘎的旋转而飘动着，天花板上老式的白炽灯泡玻壳里积着一层黑色，让灯光变得沮丧而黯淡。Lisa向玻璃杯里倒进冰啤酒，然后仔细观察。空气中的水分很快在凉凉的杯壁上凝结成一层水雾，灯光下啤酒的气泡缓缓消失，只剩下琥珀色的酒浆。Lisa眨眨眼睛，把手里空了的啤酒瓶放到地上。她的脚边已经立了三个空瓶，而朴彩英喝的甚至还更多些。

 

「你今年还不回家过年？」

 

Lisa懒洋洋地从碟子里夹了一口凉菜，慢条斯理地咀嚼着。这顿夜宵已经吃了一个多小时，也就只有朴彩英才能一个人吃出一场聚会的效果。

 

「嗯。智妮今年也没什么事，我们准备一起度个假。以后可能就没这么宽松的时间了。」

 

「唔……」

 

Lisa迟疑着问她。

 

「伯父伯母那边还是什么都没说？」

 

「怎么可能。才两年，他们的气还没消呢。」

 

朴彩英顿了一下，苦笑着回答。两年前家里知道她和智妮的关系，之后她就再也没进过家门。她尽量不去想这件事情，只是等待事情能有转机。

 

「你后悔吗？」

 

「谈不上，反正总要走到这个地步的，走一步是一步吧。」

 

朴彩英咕咚咕咚灌下一整杯啤酒，准备再续时发现酒已经喝完了。Lisa在她再叫一打之前把自己的那杯递到她的手边，摆摆手示意不要再点了。

 

「彩英啊，你们……你和智妮姐，你们是怎么在一起的？」

 

Lisa靠回自己的座位，手里玩着吃剩的竹签，把尖端插进桌上的小坑里，毫无意义地转动着。她装作无意地提问，好在朴彩英对这种事向来迟钝，加上心情不错喝了不少，几乎是有问必答。

 

「唔？我们关系一直很好呀。就那样自然而然地就……」

 

「没有告白吗？也没有波折地在一起了？」

 

Lisa小声问道。朴彩英仔细想了一下，笑着说。

 

「非要说的话，是有那么一次的。」

 

「你记不记得，我们二年级的时候，那时我每次一下课就冲出教室，值日都是靠你帮我顶？那一年智妮姐在准备高考，我不想她花时间来找我，所以都是下了课就跑去找她，一起吃完饭之后就陪她一起背背单词什么的。

 

「反正，当时我每天都在智妮姐的班门口等她下课，就是想让她一下课就能立刻见到我。久而久之，她的同学也逐渐认得我了。有一天，我照常去她们班门口的时候，听到门边的两个女生小声讨论，说我们是同性恋。

 

「那时候我还没仔细想过这个问题，只是觉得非常非常喜欢姐姐。听到那句话之后我特别难过，晚上把姐姐送回家之后，就一个人在田里乱逛。我不是特别了解同性恋是什么，也不知道我对姐姐的喜欢到底是不是那种感觉。我想不明白这些事情，心里很乱，脚尖在土里搓来搓去，结果看见了地上的蝉的尸体。

 

「我蹲在地上看这些小东西，蝉的卵在土里要埋伏三年，幼虫才会爬出来蜕皮羽化为成虫，而成虫也只能生存短短一个月罢了。它们在黑暗里蛰伏那么久，见到阳光后的每一秒钟都在高歌。雄蝉交配后就会死亡，雌蝉则是在产卵之后迎来生命的终结。看着看着我就忍不住想，人的生命要是也这样短暂，是不是大家什么都顾不上，也没有什么『同性恋』『异性恋』的标签，我们就只来得及好好去见一个人，好好的跟她在一起？

 

「那个时候我开始认真地考虑死亡这件事情。我一点也不怕死，也不是很在意分别。但当我想象很喜欢很喜欢的那个人永远地离开我的时候，我突然怕得不行。如果我什么都不做的话，或许她毕业之后我们就会分开，再也见不上一面。但只要她在这个世上，只要我想尽一切办法，我一定可以知道她过得怎么样，吃的好不好。可万一，万一把我们分开的不是距离而是更残酷的东西，万一这个世界上再也觅不得她的踪迹，不管用多么极端的方式都看不到她的笑容——想到这里我就觉得痛不欲生。」

 

朴彩英沉思着喝了口酒润润嗓子，缓了一会才再次开口。

 

「所以那个时候我突然开窍了，没有什么好犹豫，也没什么好害怕的了。只要活着，就会有无限的可能，不管是什么样的结果，都不会比死亡更坏了。第二天，我就鼓起勇气问智妮姐能不能一起散个步，我想要明确地告诉她，我很喜欢她，超越朋友的喜欢，我想和她在一起……

 

「不知道智妮姐是不是看出来那天我很紧张，她似笑非笑地对我说，不行啊彩英，你今天没有带遮阳伞吧。我鼓起的勇气一瞬间全都消失了，不停责备自己怎么忘了这件事。但就在我沮丧地准备离开的时候，姐姐又对我说，但是只要是彩英的话，不管什么我都可以哦。

 

「我看着她像猫咪一样狡猾的笑，那一刻突然就明白了，我们对彼此怀着同样的感情……」

 

朴彩英说着说着，露出幸福而灿烂的笑容。

 

「所以说我们其实一直都是相爱的。」

 

Lisa看着她亮闪闪的眼睛，说起恋人时多暗淡的灯光都遮不住她的喜悦。她既替好友开心又有点嫉妒。可她想起并不是所有爱情都会得到回应，情绪忽的低落下去。

 

「你……从来没有担心过自己的喜欢会对她产生负担吗？」

 

Lisa小心翼翼地提问，但这次彩英毫不迟疑地回答了。

 

「不会的。我是一个诚实的人，我表露出的情感都真实的，而且我知道智妮姐也是这样。因为对彼此诚实，所以会无条件的相信对方，相信对方对感情的忠诚，也相信对方是和自己一样认真考虑过后坚定地许下了诺言，所以绝对不会患得患失。决定了在一起就会共同承担未来的风雨，如果她有负担感的话，她会告诉我的，我们会一起解决，所以不会担心这种事情。」

 

Lisa还准备说些什么的时候，她的手机突然响了起来。略带惊讶地注意到来电显示，Lisa瞥了眼彩英后站了起来。

 

「我出去接个电话。」

 

彩英点了点头，Lisa走出了烧烤店，忐忑地接通了电话。

 

「智妮姐……怎么了吗？」

 

对方没有说话，只有疲惫的，长长间隔中的几声抽泣。这声音像刻在灵魂里一样熟悉。

 

「金智秀——」

 

一瞬间肺里的空气都被挤了出去，像被狠狠扼住了脖颈，发不出多余的音节。

 

「对不起，对不起……」

 

听筒里急促的呼吸，少见的染上醉意的声音，一点都不像她那个恃宠而骄的金智秀的怯怯道歉。Lisa感到血涌向大脑，她强压着愤怒，下颌的肌肉绷得紧紧的，尽量柔下声音问金智秀。

 

「怎么了？是不是那个男生？他欺负你了吗？」

 

金智秀好像没有听到她的声音似的，呢喃的声音逐渐低了下去，变成了醉酒后难受的呻吟，听得Lisa的心揪了起来。一阵衣服窸窣的响声后，话筒里传来金智妮的叹息。

 

「我不知道这么做对不对——但是Lisa，请不要让彼此都后悔吧。」

 

 

7.

「2018年12月9日

距离你不在我的身边，已经过去了多少个季节？

对不起，必须用这种方式伤害你。可你有勇气去爱，我却只有勇气躲避。

我对你的心思是纸包着火——

而我多害怕这火最终将我们人生的一切付之一炬。」

 

 

8.

「Lisa——」

 

「Lisa呀。」

 

「Lisa，你醒醒。」

 

Lisa迷蒙地睁开眼睛，她记得自己才刚上飞机。昨夜因为担心金智秀，订好机票后慌乱得一夜未能成眠，飞机起飞后没多久就在座位上睡着了。难道一觉睡醒，飞机已经着陆了吗？

 

她揉着惺忪的睡眼，环顾四周。面前是一片陌生的海滩，海潮正缓缓退去，露出冷色调的沙来。海风冷得刺骨，带来一股凛冽的腥味，让她忍不住拉紧了卫衣的领口。她茫然地看着旷远的天空，天色晦暗之际，难以分辨是暮色还是晨曦。

 

「你没事吧，Lisa？」

 

熟悉的清冷却熨帖的声音，蹙着眉的清秀容颜。

 

「姐姐——」

 

Lisa似梦似醒，凭着本能伸手抚上她的脸颊。

 

「你怎么了？」

 

金智秀几乎失笑。她扣住Lisa的手，担忧地微微捏紧。

 

「做梦了么？」

 

「没什么——没什么，这是哪里？」

 

「是海边啊。」金智秀柔声告诉她，「昨天你来我家，说陪我去海边散散心。你都忘了吗？」

 

「不是……我有点累而已。」Lisa模模糊糊地回忆起昨天见到金智秀时她苍白的脸和红肿的眼睛，心脏微微刺痛了一下。她顺着对方用力的手臂从沙滩上站起身来，金智秀帮她拍落了衣服上粘的沙粒。

 

「那我们回去吧。晚上太冷了，你也该早点休息。」

 

她们无言地走在沙滩上，海浪亲吻着她们的脚。Lisa偷偷偏过头看她，金智秀的表情看起来宁静而轻松，似乎已经忘记了昨天的悲伤。她放下心来，微笑地盯着脚下夹杂了砾石的沙，虽然明知不合时宜，却还是感到久违的平静和满足。

 

有时她也会想，这样其实不好。每个人都是一座孤岛，情感的船只只能够泊岸却不能永远停留。而她放任自己流连在金智秀的岸边，却由着自己的岛屿渐渐荒芜。或许她只是想不起来不爱她应该怎样才能活着了。或许这样也没关系。

 

金智秀渐渐走到她的前面。她的羊毛长裙在海风的吹拂下折出好看的角度，她拢紧敞开的风衣，回过头笑着向Lisa招手。

 

「快点——就在前面了。」

 

Lisa小跑着跟了上去。她们的旅舍离海很近，从里面传来轻柔的音乐声和温暖的橘色灯光。她们在门口抖落身上的寒意，确认了没有偷偷藏起来的海风之后，才推门走了进去。

 

旅店主人是一个和善的阿婆。金智秀笑着同她打了招呼后才带着Lisa回到了房间。这里仿佛是童话中幸福的小屋。金智秀拿着衣服去浴室洗澡的时候，Lisa绕过房间中央柔软舒适的大床，仔细观察着旅舍墙上的电烛台。房间的架子上摆满了暖色调的公仔，墙边有假壁炉和酒红色的双人沙发。Lisa的手指抚过木制家具，她注意到角落里甚至有一个很大的鱼缸，热带鱼在人造布景里游来游去。

 

房间里暖和得让她感到一阵燥热。她拉开露台的玻璃门走了出去，海风已经变得没有那么粗砺，不会吹得人脸颊生疼。远处的渔火在风里明灭不定，朦胧之中似乎也有归家的人。她在风里站了很久，直到稀落的光黯淡下去，星辰从天边升起，海浪拍打着岸的声音哄着静谧的夜入睡。

 

温软的身体从身后抱住了她，金智秀的侧脸紧紧贴着她的后背。她们的呼吸同海浪一样和缓，也像潮水一般生生不息，温柔而绵长。Lisa握住环在自己腰间的手，转过身将她圈入自己怀中。

 

金智秀踮起脚亲吻她的唇角。很多年前她曾被一个人以这样珍重的态度偷偷亲吻过，如今她以同样的方式来偿还。她们的嘴唇轻轻地碰触，又狠狠地撕咬，叹息落在了彼此的唇齿之间。Lisa扣住金智秀后脑勺，侵略，索取，舔舐，喘息。她闭着眼睛，由着金智秀的手指勾住她的衣摆，牵她走回昏暗的房间。她温热的手指滑进她的衣衫下，一路向上，摩挲着她的肌肤，Lisa遂着她的意褪去了衣物。

 

金智秀轻轻拉开腰间的绳带，浴袍滑落到地上，露出年轻姣好的赤裸肉体。Lisa从未见过这样的金智秀，眼角眉梢含着成熟女子的羞怯媚意。未经人事的Lisa像个木偶听随她的摆弄，由她环住自己的脖子缓缓倒在床上。两具炙热的身体紧密贴合，湿漉漉的嘴唇在金智秀的身上点燃情欲。

 

Lisa的吻热烈而不得章法。熔岩积聚涌动，却寻不到爆发的出口。身下的丝绒不及她的身体柔软，幽幽的蓝光下一尾摇曳的黑鱼不及她的腰肢灵活。金智秀浅浅呻吟，捉住作乱的手指引她去深处。

 

贪吃的虫坠入甜腻的花蜜，一朵巨浪碰撞在礁石上碎成水花。金智秀的身体像风雨中飘摇的舟，随着海浪的节奏沉沉浮浮。她在她的身体里被纠缠包裹，双双沦入欢愉的漩涡。

 

在急促地喘息和释放中不知怎么的有泪水从Lisa的眼角滑落。高潮后的金智秀带着疲惫却缱绻的笑意拭干她的眼泪。而Lisa回报以孩子气的亲吻。

 

她们相拥着。金智秀沉沉地睡去。Lisa用下巴轻蹭着她的头顶。她等待着晨曦。

 

 

9.

飞机划破长空。穿越洁白的云层。穿越了平流层。穿越一个人类的安静和孤单。穿越此时此刻无限的可能。

 

 

10.

「生命漫长又寂寞，这是每一个出生在这世上的人都在适应的事情。但我与你相爱的意义在于，我头一次确认自己的存在，确认自己必须要奋不顾身，忍耐着孤独活下去。因为每当我想起自己和你呼吸着同样的空气时，我的心就对这个冷漠的世界充满了爱意。

 

我对你的爱从此不是隔岸观火，而是以身犯险。」

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
